Adventures of a Mustang
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: What if the whole FMA series was turned upside down? Ed and Al are Roy and Riza's kids? Hughes has an obsession with both his daughters? And why are there characters from other anime and manga in this story anyway? Click for insanity!
1. The Third Mustang Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters.**  
**

**Special note**: As I was writing the sequel to _One Family Day_ I realized, that I couldn't write angst! It's completely beyond my power, seriousness I can try to attempt, I think. I wrote a more serious sequel and it came like a bad piece of crap! IT SUX0RS BADLY! So I decided that I am a humor writer and sticking too it. So now as for this story, it's going turn into a Drabble series that happens at random events in time. So at one point Ed could be 16, then 20 then barely 1 but I'll try to keep Ed in his teens for most of the series. And this series follows everyone in the family, and I'm not restricted to one place! )(looks at her chapter stories rot)( Now that that makes sense… I DO NOT CREATE CHARACTERS! I just borrow them from other series (don't ask I don't know). So for people that have read _One Family Day_, in this story there will be an addition to the Mustang family. I felt that since Roy was so horny that they needed an "unplanned" child, that and one that looked like him. XDD Now I'd like to keep the consistency from _One Family Day_ Ed and Al are 5 and 6, so the third child is born about a year after that, so Ed and Al are 6 and 7 years older. Got it? Good! Okay! Enjoy and…. On with the story!

* * *

**Scene 1: The Third Mustang Child**

In a great mound of pink linen a black haired/eyed child awoke from not her alarm clock blaring but her trusty companion Black Hayate hitting the snooze button for her. "Morning Hayate," she mumbled sleepily as she reached for the clock, it read: 7:20. "It couldn't be," she mumbled and she rubbed her eyes again to see if she read the clock right, then she mentally screamed, "How many times had the dog hit the snooze button!" ripping her fluffy covers and her pajamas off, she quickly put her school uniform on. Grabbing her school bag as she rushed out to the hallway, the dog in tow.

The nine-year-old took a quick turn down the hall past her older brothers empty rooms, and nearly ran face first into her fathers backside. "Whoa there my girl!" he called to her as he felt the rush of wind and turned to face her. She smirked at her father.

"So you wanna play that way Sakura? Then I have no choice!" he said picking her up slinging her over his shoulder.

She giggled, "Otou-chan I'm not a little girl anymore I can walk by myself."

"Yes I know but I wont let you!" he said snickering, walking down the stairs to the kitchen where he knew that his wife was now making there lunches.

The woman in question, heard her husband step into the room, "Roy? Where is Sakura? She better not be sleeping in again, she'll miss-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she turned around. There standing in front of her was her husband with a devils innocent grin and her daughters butt covered by the white skirt of her uniform.

"Otou-chan! Put me down!" she pleaded beating her fists on his back.

"Really Roy-"

"Alright, alright, if you really want it Riza." He said passively placing the young girl on the floor. She may have stood three feet seven inches off the ground, but she knew exactly what both parents had nagging at the back of there minds as they had a staring contest.

"They'll comeback eventually." Sakura muttered waving her hand in the air passively walking to the table, her father caught her wrist.

"Sakura where'd you get this?" Roy began pulling on the chain tied around her wrist. Riza's eyes went wide as well.

"Umm... it's that… I didn't! I swear!"

"Sakura!" Roy said in a scary tone.

"Ed gave it to me before he and Al left on there last mission and said that it was the best way to know that he's always with me so I wouldn't get lonely."

Riza frowned and walked to the table, Roy followed in suit. And all three sat at the table quietly, her brothers were a touchy subject when they were gone, especially when they're long over due for a visit. Her brothers Edward and Alphonse, Sixteen and fifteen, nearly twelve months apart in age and were inseparable since the moment that Al was born. You couldn't get one boy with out the other. And now they were both gone.

Sakura frowned at the cereal floating in the bowl of milk, everything reminded her of her brothers. Her mood lightened up a bit as she began to giggle when something soft and fuzzy was rubbing against her legs.

"Kero-chan! That tickles!" she called through her giggles that she couldn't hide anymore.

Roy looked up from his newspaper with a questioning look at his daughter; "Kero-chan's ehehehe, fur is tickling me!" she said to him as she picked up the yellow kitten and went face to face with it. "Don't be like your mother and cause a lot of trouble." she said in a stern tone to the kitten. At that moment an orange Persian cat decided to saunter in, causing Black Hayate to bark as it made it's way to the food dish.

"Dear, I think it was Alphonse that caused more trouble than Enshoku did." Riza said to her daughter passively. Sakura glanced at her mother and then back at the kitten. Placing it on her lap she began to eat again.

Riza, who had finished her breakfast, stood up and went to the sink to rinse of her dishes, when she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Roy! We better get going or Sakura is going to be late for school!"

"Hai hai!" was Roy's answer to his wife, from not looking up from the paper. He began to reach for another piece of toast to eat when his wife ripped away the plate from its spot. His hand began to grope for the plate, shifting amongst the table his pinky finger got caught on the lip of Sakura's breakfast bowl. And as his hand began to move again it caused the bowl to tip with his movement. Riza's eyebrow twitched as the kitten in Sakura's lap jumped onto the table to lick it clean.

Roy looked up from his paper to find Riza's death glare fixed on him. "Alright, alright I'll clean it up." He said defensively like he was forced to clean up someone else's mess. Riza gritted her teeth, and balled her hands into fists making her knuckles turn white from trying to refrain from shooting at Roy, in their own home and in front of their own daughter no less!

"Roy Mustang give me one-!" she said, but Roy simply didn't care and kissed her to stop her from scolding him, and gave Sakura the usual signal. Riza tried to break it, but he merely deepened it making her collapse in his arms.

Meanwhile Sakura raced back and forth cleaning up the mess, trying not to notice that her father was trying to make out with her mother in front of her. But she ignored that fact when she stared at them yelling, "ALL DONE!" when she was finished.

They broke and Riza fell to the ground causing Black Hayate to yelp, trying to get away from her, when she merely landed on his tail, "Oh god Roy-"

"Not right now Kaa-chan were twenty minutes behind schedule and school starts in ten!" Sakura said grabbing her school bag and began to head to the door.

-------

"Today Winry-chan is going to pick up after school and take you to the Hughes'." Riza stared into her rearview mirror as she said this to her daughter. The family was half way to the school.

"Kaa-chan I'm nine years old I think I can walk home alone."

"No! Not after last time." Sakura mentally cringed at what happened the last time, she got beaten on by a whole bunch of boys and had gotten lost on the way home, Ed and Al eventually found her hours later. "Kaa-chan that was only because-"

"I can send Armstrong." Riza said sternly, Roy snorted.

"Winry-nee-chan fine Kaa-chan." Sakura pouted.

--------

"I'm Late I'm Late!" Sakura began to yell running down the hallway, skidding to a stop at classroom 4-A and swung open the door.

"Late gain Sakura-san, and third time this week no less. I assume you have another excuse for us today?" a brown haired sensei that was standing in from of the class, in a blue suit said to her.

"Sumimasen! I slept in and was late for breakfast and then Kaa-chan told Otou-chan that we should leave and he didn't care and she stole his food, so while reading the paper he groped for the plate that she took and while he was doing this, his pinky got caught on my bowl spilling my cereal, and then my kitten Kero-chan decided to eat the spilt milk. It was a mess to clean up."

"I'm hearing a lot of slept-ins this week, why is that?"

"Kaa-chan's dog keeps hitting the snooze button."

All the children's eye went wide from amazement. The teacher eyebrows rose in disbelief, "Surely Sakura a dog cannot do that."

"You know that's what Kaa-chan said till she saw it. Otou-chan believed me right away cause she taught Black Hayate how to use the toilet and I think that he thought that I taught him-"

"That's enough Sakura-san, proceed to your desk. And if you come in anymore times late I will have to bring it up with your parents."

"Hai."

-------

"Okay now let us finish our family presentations. Sakura-san, why don't you grace us with your colourful family that we always hear about, due to your lateness." Her sensei said from his desk in the corner of the classroom. Sakura blushed, and took her queue cards to the front of the classroom as well as a picture of her family.

"I am the last of three children. I have two older brothers that followed in my Otou-san's footsteps. My O-"

"How old are your brothers?" the sensei interrupted.

"The older one sixteen and the younger one is fifteen."

"I assume the attend the adjoining high school."

"No actually the travel around the country."

"So there dropouts then?"

"No!" Sakura said angrily, "at the ages of ten and eleven they were said to have the IQ equivalent to a person with eight university degrees in alchemy." The sensei was taken back.

"If they were that smart why would they travel the country?"

"Because they are State Alchemists like my Otou-san."

Everyone was in shock, "and your Kaa-san what does she do?" hoping to find normalcy somewhere in her tale.

"Oh she's in the military as well. Her rank is Lieutenant Colonel. Oddly enough my parents met on the front lines of Ishval rebellion and Kaa-san swore to protect him, she almost died once due to a gun shot to her-"

"That's enough Sakura-san." He looked at her as if she was merely just finished stating a fairytale.

"Awe but my classmates got to show a picture."

"Alright show us a picture then."

Everyone went wide-eyed there standing with Sakura was many of the key people of the military. At the top the aspiring Fuhrer, Flame Alchemist himself, Roy Mustang, to his right was his wife and Bodyguard, Riza "Hawkeye" Mustang. And at the bottom were the two youngest State Alchemists, Fullmetal and Steel Heart. And sandwiched between the two was there tiny classmate Sakura. To think simple Sakura-san always late for class. That loves PE and Music and who's worst subject is math, comes from such an important family.

"Sakura-san what would you like to be when your older?" the Sensei queried.

"State Alchemist." She said with confidence, and without pause.

-------

Sakura walked out of the school grumbling. She'd rather walk alone, but no her mother didn't trust her. In the far distance was the school gate. "I guess I should hurry up, Winry-nee-chan isn't one to wait." She grumbled as she broke into a brisk walk and as she neared, she didn't see a feminine form leaning against the wall, but a male one. She broke into a run as she realized it was one of her brothers. People began to stare as she jumped hugged him, yelling, "Edward-nii-san, your home!"

* * *

Enjoy? I hope you did! I needed something that introduce some of the characters right off the bat, as well as fill in time gaps. I thought that Sakura's story fit perfectly. Now to type Ed and Al's side, so that means that the next chapter is connected to this one, but focuses on Ed and Al. 

Sakura – based off of Sakura Kinomoto from CLAMP's all famous Cardcaptor Sakura. Now I've only seen the show in Japanese (I watch many, many shows in Japanese!) so if any other characters from that show that show up will have the Japanese names. She has her basic attitude and build, but I had to fool around with her physical features, hair and eye colour by making them both black to look similar to Roy. Now as we know for those whom have watched the show that she is relatively short and not that graceful and gets teased by her brother Touya a lot because of it, but in this story I decided to add a lot of Touya's traits into Ed since there really similar. Anyway in comparison, Sakura is well a copy of Sakura, Ed is like Touya and Al is a cross between Yukito and Fujitaka (you know Sakura's dad?). Weird I know, but oh well…

Steel Heart – the title came from the manga actually, I can't remember exactly, but I do remember that someone called Al that, I think...

Ugh it's hard to write a story, as if someone hasn't read the first story. -.- So tired…


	2. What Kids Don’t Want to See

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ()Runs around screaming() I'm sitting here with tonsillitis and "skipping work" because of it. If Cherie (my manager) ever found out that I spent it typing up fan fiction and playing R.O.S.E (the best online game ever!) I'll be killed for like an eternity. Don't rat me out! Kekeke… Yeah anyway new character! Yup! He shows up at the end of this chapter so look out!

Okay **warning** totally heavy suggestive/straight out sexual themes and talk of people having sex. Well because with Roy everything is suggestive. Don't ask why, I guess it's the pervert in me that wanted it. I still owe the lemon for a friend; don't expect it anytime soon with the way I update. This is Rated T because when I was 13 I was horrible peverted, and still am.

Yeah there are footnotes! So if you see brackets and a number it explains it at the end of the story

* * *

**Scene 2: What Kids Don't Want to See**

The moment Riza entered the office that day she suspected something was up Roy's sleeve. Oh it wasn't his occasional glances, suggestive smirking or that he was a horn dog to begin with. It was that he was that he was working on his paperwork without much force on her side. It was a good and bad thing. Good: work was done with minimum threats, Bad: she couldn't be left alone with him in the office because she knows all too well that he keeps that god damn condom in his pocket just for office sex. Oh, this wouldn't be a good day at all. So when she entered the room after lunch she gave a quick glace side-to-side check for Roy, gave a sigh of relief as she sat down at her desk. But oh boy was she wrong. It was when she heard the door creak closed that she wanted to make an escape, but with Roy blocking her main exit, it ended up that if she truly wanted to escape she would have to jump out the office window. Being on the third floor didn't improve her chances of landing unscathed.

"Roy not here, not now." She said sternly hoping to throw him off and then she began shuffling through papers.

"Oh come on Ri-tan you know you want to, everyone is doing it. Give into peer pressure." He said walking towards her.

"I thought we taught the kids to never give into peer pres-" She tired to form more words, but they were being blocked by Roy's tongue. Riza pushed him away and began to protest again.

"Chuujou(1) not now what if-"

"Oooo" he purred as he began to remove her blue uniform jacket, "You know I love it when you say that. Say it again for me."

She gave him an odd glance.

"Oh come on!" he said desperately, "no one is going to come in here in the middle of the afternoon." He began to whimper.

"A lot of people come here in the middle of the afternoon, just yesterday-" again not wanting to listen he forced his tongue into her mouth. She fought back struggling to regain herself.

"I locked the door." He said seductively. Now Riza had to think about it, the door was locked, and it was true not a lot of people came to the office in midday, but the main reason was the fact that he began to gnaw on the naughty nerve in her neck.

So she took her chances and pushed the man on the floor kissing him.

---------

Edward Mustang, a golden hair/eyed young man, wearing black tee shirt, and black paints with a red coat, sighed as he entered Central HQ. He was not looking forward to this not at all. So, decided he turned around to walk out the door, but his coat was caught on something, his younger brother Alphonse.

"Nii-san you know that we have to." Said a boy that looked exactly like him, except for he was wearing a off-grey coat and had lighter hair and eyes.

"Al how about we just go home and forget about handing the report in?"

"You know that we can't do that."

"Oh yeah oyaji(2) would force us to give the report in anyway, thus forcing us to listen to one of Taisa Armstrong's extra long speeches." Al nodded in agreement. So Edward began to devise a scheme that would end up that him and Al would listen to a short one or none at all. After a while of Al hearing a whole lot of 'hmmm… yes', 'argh!', 'No, no, no! That might-no it won't we'd have to…', and some hair pulling, Al just grabbed his older brother by the collar and dragged him to the Colonel's office.

On the way they ran into Major General Hughes, skipping down the hallways with his new set of freshly developed pictures. "Ojiki Maes!(3)" Al called out rather affectionately flagging the man down.

The older man twisted out of his happy thoughts when his eyes came on to the two boys. "Alphonse, Edward! Your home! How was your mission?"

"Fun, but it's nice to be home." Al said gleaming.

"What's with him?" Maes said pointing to a very in deep thought Edward, "I didn't know his mind could stay on one topic for so long."

"He doesn't want to visit the Taisa's office."

Maes smiled, "Yo! Edward? Hughes to Edward!" Ed was still mumbling, "I bet you want to see all the exclusive pictures I've taken of Winry-chan in a pink bathing suit." And for some reason that had brought Ed out of his deep thought, he looked up at the family obsessed man with glazed eyes.

"I knew you liked Winry-chan! But the problem is…" He said happily, but his tone turned grave, "**YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY HIMES AWAY FROM ME!**" he began to sob slightly.

A large man with overly sized muscles decided to drop in at that very moment, "Ah Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, back so soon? I assume you're here to bring that report to me."

"Well ah…" Edward began biting the side of his lip for an excuse, "we haven't gotten it finished, it just that we thought that…"

"We wanted to see our parents first. Well have it done by tomorrow!" Al cut in.

"So see you tomorrow Taisa and Tanukijijii(4)!" Edward yelled at the two grown men as they ran to their parent's office.

Finally getting there the relived Edward nearly barreled down the door. But on the other side was a whole other story. Both boys stood in awe at the scene. It wasn't everyday that you saw something this……………………………………..VILE.

There lying in front of them was Roy with Riza on top of him. Her hands firmly pressed on his bare chest. One of his hands was pulling up her shirt and the other on her hem of her pants obviously wanting to rip them off. His pants unzipped and his jacket and shirt long gone. Riza was the first to speak.

"I thought you said you locked the door!" she yelled getting off of him and began straightening herself out. Ed and Al fled into the hallway to escape more trama.

"I say a lot of things." Roy said passively not moving from his position, "you know they're still going to be traumatized for another five minutes." Roy received a mouth full of her foot. Once entering the hallway she attempted to explain, but was not heard because of all Edwards babbling. But Al cut her off.

"I'm going to go visit Sousuke-ojiisan(5), I'll be home by dinner." And with that he was gone leaving poor Edward all by himself to deal with the situation.

Riza turned to Edward and tried to tell her distraught angel, "Edward you see _grownups_ have 'urges' and sometimes these ur…"

"Stop it! If you're going to have 'urges' don't have them _any_where in my vicinity. In fact don't have them at all!" Ed caught his breathe and continued, "And don't call them 'urges'!"

A smug presence entered the hall to join them, "You know we've had to have 'urges', as your mother so elegantly put, at least twice in your vicinity."

Ed thought about what Roy said for a moment and then he got it.

----------

Winry Hughes made her way happily down the hall as she made it to the Mustang office. During her weekly afternoon tea with her father she found out the Mustang boys were home. Of course she knew where the two would go to first without her father having to tell her. As she turned the corner she heard a great deal of yelling, and she smiled, that had to be Edward.

"Edo-kun!" She yelled happily waving running towards him as he came into view. The family of three, at the moment, turned to see a very happy Winry Hughes until she brought out a wrench and whacked Edward one over the head, "Edward! Two months and no letter how insensitive can you be! We've been worried sick about you two! And where is Al? I should be scolding him about the same thing!"

"Alphonse went to go visit his ojiisan." Riza said.

"The Gensui (6)?" Winry asked and Riza nodded.

"Gomennasai, Winry-chan but aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Oh, I get of early on Thursdays so I visit my father on my way home."

"Oh but aren't you going to pick up Sakura-chan after school?"

"OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot about Saku-rin!" she looked at her watch, "I have ten minutes to get to the school."

"You know Winry I can pick Sakura up for you, you can have a little longer talk with your father." Edward said pointing to himself.

"If you really want to…"

"Yes in fact I'll leave now." Ed began to run, "Bye!"

"What was that about?" Winry said as he ran off.

"He had a rough day." Riza tried to smile about it.

"So did you…" Roy said and earned a smack over the head.

---------

"Oi! Mustang is that you?" a sixteen year old brunette boy said to Edward, he was wearing a school uniform with a white top and a tie and blue pants. Edward looked up in a daze he was concentrating on all the cracks in the ground. "Earth to look alike Edward Mustang." The boy bonked Ed on the head.

"_Ow!_ Ow! **OW**! You bastard! You're going to get your ass-" Edward yelled nursing his wound when he saw who hit him, "Hiro! Long time no see!"

"Ed what are you doing around the school? I thought when you quit, making a huge scene I might add, that you'd never set foot on the grounds or near it."

"Sakura."

"Mind if I join?"

"Be my guest. You can even come over if you want." And the two friends began to catch up as they headed to the elementary school.

"Shit." Hiro cursed, " forgot to bring the text book home so I can 'study' for my Bio exam tomorrow."

"Parents still think that you have an average IQ?"

"Yeah they said 'You taking AP(7) classes to help stretch your brain and become as smart as your friend Edward.'" Hiro mimicked.

"I guess you still never gave them that IQ test we took in the sixth grade."

"Never have never will or they'd force me to do something like you did. Anyway I'll be right back." Edward leaned against the entrance to the elementary school grounds. Waiting for both Sakura and Hiro. Minding his own business he was suddenly attacked by Sakura yelling "Edward-nii-san, you're home!"

"How's my little kaijuu(8)?" Edward asked.

"_Kaijuu, kaijuu, kaijuu! Is that all he thinks of me!"_ Sakura said to herself, _"one day I'll become as big as a telephone pole and step on him!"_ She began laughing but didn't realize that she was laughing out loud; until she opened your eyes find Hiro starring at her.

"Hiroshi-san!" she said blushing and then gave Edward the glare-of-death, that she adopted from her mother.

"Sakura-chan is there something wrong with you?" he said, "your all red in the face."

"It-it's nothing." She stammered out. At that moment Edward burst out laughing and Sakura decided to not only step but also grind his foot into the ground.

Edward doubled over in pain and grabbed what was left of his foot.

"Did I miss anything?" Hiro said to Edward.

"Hiroshi-san, ignore Edo-nii."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, Ed just gave him a _drop it_ look as they started walking, "Where's Al? It's odd he's not here." Hiro queried.

"He decided to hightail it and go visit jiji Sousuke(9)." Edward replied sighing.

Hiro went into a deep trance and after a while he said, "You caught your parents having sex didn't you?"

Edward nearly fell over, "N-n-n-n----NO!" he managed to spit out. Then gave Hiro a glare. The boy knew the Mustang family too well for Edwards liking.

"So you did." Hiro grinned from ear to ear

"Stop talking about this! Sakura's around I highly doubt she should hear this." Pointing to a slightly confused nine-year-old. Edward said digging for his house key in his pocket as three reached the front door of the Mustang house.

"What's wrong with knowing your parents are having a 'healthy' relationship?"

"Everything!" Edward yelled unlocking the door.

"Really? you should hear-"

"Hiro drop the subject or you wont enter this house and get homemade cookies!" Ed said stepping into the doorway.

"Your lucky your mother makes pretty damn good cookies." Hiro pouted.

* * *

Wahhh! End of chapter! Yeah sex talk. I dunno why it ended up that way but it's funny none the less. Now the next chapters are onto random events. So enjoy! 

The use of "tan", "chin", "tama" and "rin"are silly honorific. Much like "chan" (but less formal) it's used for showing affection. "tan" and "tama" are used can by youngsters instead of saying"san" or "sama".

(1) Lieutenant General

(2) Edward is referring to Roy by calling him "old man"

(3) Al is saying "Uncle Maes!"

(4) Edward is calling Hughes "Cunning Old man"

(5) The person Al is referring to is Riza's father; he's a General in the military. You'll get to meet him later chapters.

(6) General

(7) AP stands for "Advanced Placement" it was at my high school when I was in high school, it's a set of courses that are made for smarter students, they did more stuff and is harder to challenge the students more.

(8) Ed is calling her a "monster"… hehe god bless you Touya.

(9) Edwards saying "Old man (grandpa) Sousuke"

**Hiroshi Nakano – **From Maki Murakami's manga Gravitation. He was a last minute add in for the story. My brother (who helped me write this chapter) wanted Sakura to have a huge crush on a friend of Edwards. But the thing is I thought that Yukito was too nice to be Edward's best friend, so I need someone more loud and brash to match Edward's style. And here comes Hiro. Hiro in the original story is Suuichi's best friend and band mate. Their crazy antics and spontaneous actions cause a lot of trouble at the high school, and a lot more trouble in the music world. Hiro is a really smart kid and probably would of made it to med school if he hadn't failed his entrance exam. XDD He'll probably fail one in this series too!

Now I bet some of you are like you're a shounen-ai fan girl too! Why not write RoyEd? Well my answer: HELL NO! RoyEd disturbs me in some way. RoyHughes I do enjoy. I bet the other half of you are like eeewww Yaoi! Don't worry there is no Yaoi in this story. Hiro and Edward may hint for a joke but that's about it.


	3. A Mothers Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, as well as, Cardcaptor Sakura, Gravitation and all the other crossovers I'm going to do. **

Mawahaha! Finally an update! This chapter was orginally written before the second chapter o.O . I know but oh well. The real chapter 3 is fully written out by hand (well some parts are up in my head but anyway...)but the thing is I'm to lazy to type it. I think I might have to restrict myself to typing everything on the computer first. Anyway I hope you enjoy, it's just Riza and Alphonse this chapter.

**

* * *

Scene 3: A Mothers Lullaby**

"Kaa-chan?" A little boy said from the doorway to his parent's bedroom.

"Al-chin?" the woman sleepily answered, looking to see where the voice was coming from. She gazed at her three-year-old son standing in the doorway in light blue flannel pajamas; tightly holding a ragged teddy bear.

"Kaa-chan?" he whispered again, taking a step towards her. The woman shifted in her husband's arms, "what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Kaa-chan…" he said eyes welling up with tears, and was beginning to sniffle. The woman knew what was coming next he must have had a bad dream like many nights before, so she got out of bed straightened her pajamas, and placed her feet in fuzzy slippers before walking over and picking up the child in her arms and taking him to his bedroom, "shooo… Kaa-chan's here now." She soothed as the little boy nodded as tears silently began to fall down his cheeks. When finally reached the room, she placed him onto his bed, crawled next to him and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Sing," he said, somewhat, demanded and she happily replied.

--------

Riza Mustang woke up startled sitting in a couch chair in her darken living room. A teacup sitting on her leg began to lightly drip onto her leg. She rubbed her eyes deciding that she should head to bed. But before she did she went straight to the kitchen to empty the cups contents, and placed it by the sink to get washed in the morning. On her way towards her bedroom, that she gladly shared with her husband, she heard a furious amount of scribbles of pen on paper contrasting with the light snores and heavy breathing from the other rooms.

Quietly knocking on the door she poked her head into the room, saying "Alphonse?" The boy in question looked up startled to see his mother. It was obvious to her he was half asleep trying to rid thoughts from his mind by writing them down.

"Kaa-san!" he said as he groggily walked towards his bed to lie down. She entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Can't sleep?" She asked smiling.

He nodded in response as he placed himself under the covers then looked up embarrassed, "Kaa-san?"

"Yes?" she smiled at his sleepy form.

"Can you sing for me?"

* * *

Enjoy? Orignally It was supposed to be longer, but I thought that this was a better place to call an ending. Kawaii, ne? The next chapter should be up in a couple weeks. Let's hope! -.-; 

P.S. Shaoran makes his appearance in the next chapter! So look out for that! And guess who's his dad? And what kinda mayhem will Hiro and Edward create!

P.P.S. Thanks for the reviews. I'd reply but were not allowed to anymore. ()Cryz()


	4. New Schools

Well hello, since I'm procrastinating on writing the seventh chapter of Stray Cats, I was looking at all the fanfics that I have written and have not publish or haven't even finished. Well anyway, I found this one. Which is one of the two chapters that need to be edited for this particular story. And since I love this story because it makes me laugh so damn hard writing it, I thought that I might as well post a chapter. I do have other ideas for this story. It just means doing it that is the problem.

Well anyway, more crossovers and a manga character makes his appearance.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this that means that I've drawn manga and I wouldn't of updated two years later. Heh, yeah sorry about that.

* * *

**Scene 4: New Schools **

The principal opened a door to let a boy out and she called for his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mustang both stiff suits of the military. The principal sighed as she gestured that the two people should take a seat along with her.

"You many take a seat."

Mrs. Mustang sat down reluctantly and began to fiddle with the hem of her brown skirt.

"I'm wonder why people like you and your son would be interested in this school." Mr. Mustang gazed at the principal stupidly. The principal could tell that he almost said "what's it to you?" But his wife elbowed him in the ribs before he could say it.

"Alphonse is interested in living a normal high schooler's life." Mrs. Mustang answered, Mr. Mustang snorted at her comment and principal sighed.

"I see by his record the he dropped out in the fifth grade. Why was that?"

That was a really stupid question. Of course the principal knew of the exploits of the Mustang brothers but it was for those damned the forms she had to submit to the records office.

"Alphonse decided to join his brother in his work as a state alchemist." Mrs. Mustang smiled nervously

"And why is that?"

"When they had taken the IQ test in the fifth grade they found that Alphonse could attain a university degree it was useless to have him in elementary school." Mr. Mustang answered dully.

"And yet you choose to send him back to school?" the principal asked.

"Alphonse is unworldly to a teenagers life. Being only eleven when he left school he never realize how to socialize with children his age. Besides Alphonse wants this." Mrs. Mustang tried to smile again but failed.

Reasonable answer. From the principal's chat with the boy the only teen contact was two close friends of the family and his brother. The air around him seemed to be that of partially and child and adult. It was as if he jumped from child to adult in the space of ten seconds adolescent long forgotten.

"I'd love to accept Alphonse into this school it's just the fact that if I do, that it would be like as if I took a rose and broke the bud off. You understand? His genius might get in the way of others and destroy their hopes and dreams." Mrs. Mustang gave a disappointed frown, and Mr. Mustang sighed resting his chin in his hand. The principal went on, "though he could also prove as a good rival to others."

"Al never wants to get in anyone's way, he'd rather support others from the sidelines rather than stand out by himself." Mr. Mustang said, "So make up your damned mind woman."

"Roy," Mrs. Mustang scolded.

The principal smiled, now they were getting there, the proof of what the boy was, "alright I accept. From here on in, Alphonse Gerald Mustang is enrolled in Fuuka high school. He will start tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp and will belong to class 1-AP."

"AP?"

"Advance Placement. With his scores on his entrance exams it would be the best place to put him and don't worry Nakano-san is his class as well. No matter how much trouble the boy is his genius never changes. Now to tell your son."

The boy in question who was in his best suit, sitting in the waiting room gripping his knees tightly.

"Alphonse." the principal called and he stood at attention, almost saluting the principal, who smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

"I would like to official congratulate on become a student of Fuuka High School." The woman held out her hand. Alphonse happily shook it.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I expect good things from you. I have already prepped your parents on everything so if you have any question please ask them. Your uniforms can be picked up at this place." She said handing him a piece of paper, "on there is also your class schedule common meeting places for clubs, direction to each bathroom on each floor. And am I forgetting something." The woman tapped her lip, "oh and have fun from now on."

----------

"Oi! Yo! Mustang!" oddly familiar voice called out.

"Good afternoon Hiroshi-kun." Alphonse said back rather nervously.

"What are you so nervous about? I mean its only school, you've dealt with adults far greater than a teacher." Hiro laughed.

"They still command respect." Hiro laughed louder at Al's statement and slapped Al on the back, causing Al to almost fly forward.

"Well anyway it's lunch and we have nothing to do so I'll introduce you to my friends." Hiro lead Alphonse toward the cafeteria.

"Hiro what took you so long? We were going to play cards without you." An orange haired boy said looked up from shuffling the deck of cards.

"Sorry I had to pick something up." Hiro pointed behind him towards Al.

"Something up?" a dark short haired girl said from beside the orange. Al stepped from Hiro's shadow

"Um, Hello." Al said shakily.

Reddish haired boy who had his hair pulled into a ponytail roared with laughter, "you mean that's Mustang's brother?" everyone's eyes light up all nine pairs of them.

"Renji!" a short girl with short black hair who had a piece of hair sitting between her eyes scolded, "it's his first day give him a break."

"Rukia…"

"He is mighty adorable!" a girl with long orange hair and big breasts said standing up clapping her hands together.

"Only you'd say that Orihime." The first girl said.

"Oh my 'hime-san!!!! You look so adorable with that kinda light in your eyes. It makes me want to…" A red headed girl said with glasses hugging her around the middle pulling at Orihime's ties on her shirt.

"Get off you hands off of her Chiziru!" the girl Al first met said again throwing the red head on the floor and stomping on her.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said in shocked. Al stood wide-eyed at the scene. Hiro took a seat by the orange haired fellow as he began to deal cards.

"Are you in?" the orange boy asked Al.

"Huh?" Al answered.

"Are you in? The game?" the boy pointed at the cards.

"Ichigo!" the Rukia girl scolded, "you could at least introduce yourself." Ichigo sighed.

"Are you in or not?" Al shook his head no. Rukia sighed. And placed a hand on his back, "fine then." She mumbled.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She extended a hand. Al shook it.

"Alphonse Mustang."

"The rude one with the orange hair is Ichigo. Then there is Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru is the one on the floor," she pointed out, " the idiot laughing at you before is Renji, next to him is Ishida, yes he cross-stitches, then there is Keigo, Mizuiro. Funny Chad isn't here, or Suuichi for that matter."

"You say something." Al looked up to find a rather large dark skinned boy looming over him he almost jumped back in fright.

"That's Chad." Rukia pointed and Al nodded in confirmation.

"Oh I saw Suuichi prance off when he saw his boyfriend during third period." Keigo said looking up from his cards.

"Oh." Rukia sighed.

"Boyfriend?" Alphonse questioned.

"We don't have enough time to get into that." Rukia said pushing Al to sit at the table. And those that weren't playing cards had a started a nice discussion with Al.

"Hiroshi Nakano!" a girl said after a while. She was fuming from behind him, "how dare you corrupt Al with such people!"

"Shut up Hughes." Hiro said without looking back, "who I introduce Al to is none of your business. And _who is_ in his class anyway?"

"You are." Winry gritted out.

"And who technically had first dibs?"

"You did." She sneered. By this time Al's face was flushed with embarrassment and he began hiding himself behind his newly found playing cards.

"Good n-"Hiro tried to say but was interrupted.

A tall boy called out, "WINRY-CHAN!" He had long black hair in a ponytail and slits for eyes. Who then attached himself to Winry causing one of her eyebrows twitch.

"Ling-san?" Al said confused to his old friend, "I never knew that you went to this school."

"Same to you, I thought you'd be up at HQ doing Edward's paperwork." Ling snickered.

"I decided to comeback to school." Al smiled happily.

"Really? I'd love to get away from this place, but to each his own."

Meanwhile Renji was gazing out the window into the courtyard, squinting he could make out two figures, "Whoa looks like a fight in the elementary schoolyard." He pointed out.

The group starred out the window, Al squinted as well and made out a small young girl with black hair and a boy with sandy blonde, looking closer he found something distinctive about the girl.

"Sakura!" Al said desperately, ripping open the window and hopping outside. Hiro, Winry and Ling all poked their heads out to get a better look.

"That little shit!" Ling cursed scrambling out the window after Al, Winry, and Hiro soon followed.

----------

The moment Sakura stepped into the classroom she felt as though something odd was going to happen today. Oh it wasn't the fact that they got a transfer student during a season when transfers usually don't come or the fact that his name, Shaoran Havoc, which sounded oh so familiar. It was the fact that his eyes would not leave her body. He just kept staring at her! And he knew it too. No matter what it maybe, even when he took his seat behind her all she could feel was his death glare on the back of her head, so at lunch when he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside the school near the separation of the elementary and high school met it seemed to be no surprise he was going to confront her.

"Your an alchemist." He said to her seriously narrowing his eyes towards her neck.

"What's it to you?" she said defensively. _'What the heck was wrong with this kid?'_

"Hand over your alchemy tool." He demanded hold his hand towards her. Sakura grabbed the key hanging around her neck, "Hand it over!" he persisted.

"Hoe." She could only say as she tightened her grip around it and backed a step away.

"Hand it over NOW!" he yelled lunging forward yanking on the necklace and key. She struggled to get his hands away, but his strength was too much she closed her eyes and took a gulp of air to fight back but then all the pressure was lifted off of her.

"Take your hands off my sister!" Al said furiously, his normally relaxed face gone. Sakura had never seen Al this angry before. He held the boy a good five feet off the ground by only his collar.

The boy grumbled and turned to kick Al in the forearm. Al dropped him to the ground and readied himself for a fight with the pint-sized bully.

"Shaoran you bastard!" was yelled by Ling as he made his way towards them. Shaoran's face dropped to _oh shit_ and turned to run.

"Saku-rin (Sakura-chan) are you alright?" Was called by Winry and Hiro just behind Ling, who burst into a sprint to catch the boy.

"You go picking on poor kawaii Sakura-chan. My mother may be your babysitter but she'll still get you for this!" He said holding the boy by the collar, "Shaoran!" He yelled to get the boys attention.

"I'm not scared of her." The boy looked grudgingly at Ling.

"I could tell your father." Ling said in a serious tone. Shaoran's face dropped some more Ling had to go there.

"You wouldn't dare." Shaoran growled out Ling gave him the: _Oh__ I would dare_ look. And Shaoran's face went further when two teachers appeared.

"What just happened here?" one asked as she took notice of doting Winry over Sakura, Hiro's words of encouragement to boost her moral, and Al trying to calm himself down while Ling was scolding the poor nine-year-old.

"Ahem." The second cleared their throat.

"He-he-he. Took me—ee out of the clas-s-s-s room and demanded my al-chem-y t-t-tool. And whe-n-n I didn't give it to him he t-t-tried-d to take it-t-t from me-e-e. " Sakura said though her sobs and Winry began to comfort her again. "N-n-n-nii-ch-chan and his f-f-f-friends-s-s came to s-t-t-toopp-p him."

"You mean you could see it from the high school?" the teacher questioned.

The four teens nodded, "A classmate noticed the struggle and I recognized my nee-chan instantly." Al said finally cool and collected standing beside Winry, Hiro and Sakura.

"Well thank you, we'll handle it from here. You don't want to be late for classes."

"Hai, sensei."

Al bent down and gave Sakura quick hug before leaving murmuring, "wait for me at the gate after school, I'll bring you to HQ so you can see Otou-san and Okaa-san today." She gave him a weary smile and the two teachers separately escorted the two into the school.

------------

When Alphonse entered HQ that day, wearing his school uniform holding his little sisters hand, he got a lot of demeaning stares from officers, which where mostly from new recruits. He squeezed Sakura's hand gently and smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. Most of them began to whisper until when a Warrant Offer appeared and greeted him, "Good afternoon Major." He said saluting, "your brother has been awaiting your arrival for some time now."

"At ease." Al called, the man lowered his hand "Tell Fullmetal that I'll be there in just a minute I have to drop nee-chan off with my parents."

"I'll go and inform Fullmetal immediately, sir." He saluted again and walked off. That surely shut the people up. If anyone had heard the stories about Fullmetal they'd know about him.

The moment the two entered the office, Sakura latched onto whatever parent she saw first. It just so happened to be Riza whom was standing at the time; Roy was sitting at his desk doing his work, Riza hoped.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" she said kneeing to look the child in the eyes. It was rare that their children saw the inside of their office, or HQ at all, except for Ed and Al whom joined the military themselves. She wondered how Sakura would actually know how to get to the office.

"Alphonse, your presence has been missed today." Roy said looking up from his paperwork, " in your school uniform? I assume you'd have enough common sense to change into your military uniform before coming here."

Alphonse sighed, father was serious as always he was when it came to anything at work, "I was going to change after I dropped Sakura off at your office, sir."

"Sakura?" Roy said finally noticing the presence of his daughter.

"She's had a rough day, I suggest you listen to her story. But I should be dismissed for I have to make sure Fullmetal has stayed on track and finish work of mine own, sir."

"You're dismissed, Alphonse." And with that the boy walked out of the room. All attention turned to the sobbing little girl in the room.

"Kaa-chan!" she whimpered Riza tried to calm the child by stroking the back of her head.

"What happened?" Roy said kneeing on the floor beside his wife.

"Otou-chan!" she cried latching on to him, "he tried to, he wanted to take you from me."

Roy's face when into a questionable position, Riza spoke, "Honey why don't you tell us what happen? What did this person try to do?"

"Yes start from the beginning." Roy said carrying her to one of the couch in the big office.

Sakura snuggled in-between her parents and whipped her eyes "We got this new kid today. And he was really weird because the moment we locked eyes he wouldn't stop starring at me. And even after he took his seat, which was behind me, he just kept staring, even during class. So at lunch he took me behind the hand and dragged me to the separation between the high school and elementary school and demanded me to hand over my alchemy tool."

"You didn't give it to him did you?" Roy asked in shock, she shook her head showing the 'key' around her neck. Roy urged the girl to continue, "Who stopped him?"

"A-chan, Hiroshi-san, Ling-san, and Winry-nee-chan. Well A-chan got there first and pulled him away from me. Ling-san began scolding him when he got there. A-chan was so mad he couldn't move Winry-nee-chan and Hiroshi-san where checking me to see if I was alright." Roy and Riza made a mental note to thank all the teens for there help.

"Well it's over now Sakura-chan you don't have to worry about it." Roy said giving the girl a hug and she smiled up at him.

"Otou-san you should of seen how angry A-chan was! He just ripped him off of me and dangled him higher that his height!" Sakura said excitedly jumping off the couch to imitate how Al did it.

------------

"Shaoran I swear one day and you cause this much trouble." Jean Havoc sighed as he looked down at his adopted son, the boy huffed, "I should of never listen to that student advisor in the first place you were better off in the public school." Shaoran sighed as his father complained, "it just makes me want to smoke a pack and a half in a hour." Shaoran sighed yet again, "Now I want you to be on your best behavior when where in the Lt. Generals office. I know you don't like him but can you please grin and bare it?"

"Last time he was being rude."

"Last time you bit him the moment you saw him and it took me, his wife and Fullmetal to pull you off."

"He deserved it." Shaoran said Jean shot the boy a glare as the two reached the office door of the person left in discussion.

"Now you be nice!" he said and opened the door ushering the boy in, "I'm sorry for leave unannounced, sir, but you know how children are."

"Yeah whatever," was Roy's answer as he seemed to be concentrating on his daughters explanation, who stopped the moment she saw the two that entered.

"You!" she said fuming point towards the two. Shaoran smirked. The adults looked at the children.

"You mean the person you harassed at school was her of all people!" "You mean the person who harassed you at school was that thing." Both men yelled at the same time.

Shaoran gave a slight proud nod, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!" Havoc sighed rubbing his eyelids with his fore finger and thumb of his right hand, "You boy is the most troublesome thing I have ever had to deal with." He then made a sharp turned to Roy, lifted his hand to his forehead into a salute and said, "Request to go home early, sir."

"Granted."

* * *

Heh, I found it amusing. 

Anyway since I'm lazy I'm doing this like this:

Hiroshi's friends, well they are all from the anime/manga Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Suuichi along with his boyfriend is from Gravitation.

And lovely Shaoran...who is from Cardcaptor Sakura. In the original version of this chapter, it explained why Shaoran is Havoc's adopted son, I cut it because with along with some other things in this chapter needed to be taken out. I'm stating this now, Havoc found Shaoran during a mission in Xing and adopted him. And yes, Havoc still doesn't have a girlfriend.

Enjoyed? Review!


	5. A Havoc Side Story

I found this trying to find the other chapters for this story. It's beyond me why I name them stupid things that I can't tell what story is about. This one was called "Simple".

I thought that it was cute and that I should post it, even though the story is called "Adventures of a Mustang". Mostly I did it because it explains Jean's relationship with his son as well as Ling and Shaoran relationship to each other.

* * *

**Scene 0: A Havoc Side Story **

"Shaoran what have to done to yourself this time?" His nanny said whipping the dried blood and dust from his face.

"Yazamaki deserved it." The boy grumbled.

"Spit." The woman said pointing to the sink as she heard the welling of saliva mixed blood puddle in his mouth, "wait until your father hears of what you've done. Not to mention I'm highly displeased myself."

"Your father sends you to a private school for smarter children and you do this! Now spit." And the boy bent over the sink again.

"I liked the public school." The boy pouted.

"I'm not having a precious boy like you becoming a solider because he didn't expand his brain."

"Yet you work for one."

"What did you say Shaoran Havoc?"

"Nothing Mei-san."

"Shaoran would it be so much trouble to be a little nicer. Like Ling for example."

"Like Ling you say?" the boy trembled with anger under her grasp, "what's so great about Ling? And why is it always about Ling?! Is it because he's your son? Huh, Mei-san? Do you take his side all the time because of that? You don't really care about Meilin, Rika, Chiharu, Eriol, Touya or me for that matter because we're just children you take care of. Huh, is it, Mei-san is it?"

"I said nothing of the sort Shaoran!"

"But I can see it in your eyes and your face! You don't care about us you never have you never will!" the boy yelled before running away from the woman.

"Shaoran you get back here young man!" She called at first, hoping the boy just tried to scare her. "Shaoran!" she called again and heard the front door click shut, "Shaoran!!" she called desperately as she ran out of the front door and on to the porch, "Shaoran Havoc!!!"

"What about him?" a deep voice said from behind her.

"Jean-san!" the woman said frightened, she did lose his son seconds before.

"Mei-chan what's the matter?"

"Shaoran…"she mumbled and began to shake from her fear to see him angry and her sadness of losing the boy, "he got-t-t- angry and ran away." She clasped on to the floor crying.

Jean Havoc looked down at the woman in such a pitiful state, "Don't worry I know where he likes to hide. Thanks for you services today." And with that he walked away pulling a cigarette from his chest pocket of his uniform. Her sadness and newfound anger burst from inside her, "And don't go smoking around him either! I don't want him dying before you do!" that's the sixth time he promised her to try to quit smoking to better Shaoran's health and failed. He merely waved a hand back at her.

"You know Hahaoya," Her teenaged son Ling helped her inside, "you really are a bit harsher on Shaoran-kun than the others. I mean the boy is adopted and blind in one eye."

Mei glanced angrily at where the man retreated; he defiantly neglected to mention that.

---------

Shaoran heard footsteps behind him "What do you want? To scold me again Mei-san?" Shaoran said pouting staring straight at the setting sun.

"Nope." The blonde man plopped down beside his son, "just came to talk with my son."

"Chichiue!"

"It's nice to see you too." He said laughing, "now I'm curious why my precious son, could bring Mei-chan to tears."

"It was her fault she brought Ling into the conversation." Shaoran mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry for?"

"I must of disappointed you Chichiue."

Jean laughed in response.

"What's so funny?" the boy pouted.

"All you do is apologies to me, what happened to all the spunk and attitude you give other people?"

"I'm sorry." Jean frowned as he brought out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it up.

"I thought that you said you quit."

"I say a lot of things." The man shrugged, "The first two times I actually did try."

"So you mean the last four times you've been lying to Mei-san." The man nodded shrugging again, then ruffed his hair.

"Some relationship." Shaoran muttered.

"Shaoran, giving up my cigarettes is like trying to shut up Armstrong." The boy sighed I guess people have there habits.

"Chichiue why'd you adopt me in the first place?"

Jean laughed at the question. Shaoran snorted, "What's so funny?" Jean ruffled the boy's hair.

"Shaoran remember when we first met, back when you were in that orphanage?"

"Um."

"And you sat so quietly and kept everything to yourself. No matter how many questions I asked you when you did answer they were one word answers."

"Um."

"You reminded me a lot of myself. I was very introverted as a child."

"And how did you become this lazy smoking bum you are today?"

Jean laughed, "I grew up."

"Huh?"

"Well you see I was never good with people so one day I dared myself to talk to someone in my class. It just so happened to be Hughes. From him I met Mustang and the rest was history."

"That still doesn't answer my question." The both sighed, "never mind Chichiue I don't need to know."

"Well with that said lets go get some supper. What do you want, obviously it's going to be take out." The man jumped up and dusted his butt of. "Coming?" he said as he held out his hand.

"Um."

"What would you like? I believe it's your choice this time."

"Soba."

Jean drooped his face he disliked Soba, and the boy knew it, "Okay but only if you promise me you make some friends. Starting with the Mustang girl."

Shaoran face drooped to matched his fathers second ago, "only if you get me a Hahaoya _soon_."

"Now your starting to sound like Hughes." Jean laughed as if it was a joke.

"I'm dead serious."

* * *

Hahaha! Just imagine Havoc face after that statement! Yes poor Jean still can't keep a girlfriend in these happy days. 

**Words used (other than honorifics):**

**Chichiue** - Another way of saying father but I find when characters use it in a very polite or even in a great admiration manner.

**Hahaoya** - Meaning mother but same as Chichiue in use.


End file.
